<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the match that set the ocean on fire by persephhoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649833">the match that set the ocean on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney'>persephhoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Consent, Ficlet, Figuring Things Out, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephhoney/pseuds/persephhoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the collision Yuri had expected months ago. This was the match that set the ocean on fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the match that set the ocean on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so, I'll be honest, Taylor's Swift's Folklore album made me write this. It may be obvious, it may not be, I don't know. But, that album just gave me feelings and inspo so, here we are.<br/>I hope you enjoy this small dose of otayuri if you miss them as much as I do. </p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/punktsuki">twitter</a> and <a href="https://punktsuki.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a first. </p><p>Not like their first kiss. That had been everything and nothing all at once. If it had been left for Yuri to dream up, it would have been a mess, a collision, an explosion. But, it had been none of those things. It had been better. Softer, slower. </p><p>It had felt as though there was an invisible string that led him straight to Otabek that day. They had been friends for so long and sure, there had been lingering glances, flushed cheeks and butterflies. But nothing had ever come of it and Yuri had resigned himself to the fact that it never would. </p><p>For some reason though, in that moment, as their friends had reached the site they would set up camp, the two of them had slowed behind the group and fell back. Otabek had silently taken Yuri’s hand into his and it had felt right. He didn’t say or do anything embarrassing like Yuri thought he was about to. He had kissed him, right there, in the middle of the woods. Rays of sun danced across his vision, speckled from the patchwork of leaves above their heads, as his eyes fluttered closed, and it felt perfect.</p><p>“вы мне очень нравитесь,” Otabek had whispered. His voice was gravelly and low, half caught in his throat. Yuri could tell that he was trying to make himself speak. He knew that it was for him too. Otabek knew that Yuri liked to know what he was thinking, as he rarely expressed himself that way. Yuri didn’t move, his breath hot against Otabek’s mouth despite feeling as though it had been knocked right out of him with his face this close to his. </p><p>“I like you too, Altin,” he had whispered in response. The birds around them sang as if it had been their own wings fluttering around in Yuri’s chest, finally free. </p><p>This was different though. There was a spark now, there was heat. And while it still felt as though there was an invisible string that connected them both, it was tying them together now. This was the collision Yuri had expected months ago. This was the match that set the ocean on fire.</p><p>It had been a few months since that first kiss and there had been plenty in between. None of them had been like this though. They were on Otabek’s bed now, he had just apologised for the millionth time about the mess he and his brothers had left their room in. Nobody was home though and somewhere after Yuri had told him to <em> shut up, Altin </em> and pulled him into a kiss, Yuri had been pushed flat onto his back. </p><p>They break apart in that moment as Yuri lets out a soft <em> oof </em>. And for a second, Otabek looks as though he’s about to say something. Yuri can see the second he changes his mind though as decision sets the dark pools of his eyes still and leans down for another kiss. </p><p>Yuri pulls back from the softness of Otabek’s lips, meeting his eyes through the fringe of blonde hair that has fallen onto his own face. “What is it…?” he asks. </p><p>Otabek worries at his bottom lip. "Can we...?"</p><p>"What?" Strangely, it's not a demand. It’s a whisper, which is out of character for Yuri. But, this is what Otabek does to him. He makes him patient.</p><p>Otabek takes a shaky breath, steadying himself above Yuri before he says, "I don't wanna fuck." He looks a little guilty but the way his mouth sits in a hard line quickly changes into an embarrassed smile when he sees that Yuri has the decency to look a little disappointed about that. </p><p>It seems that Otabek is more nervous than he is. "Not yet…” Otabek continues, leaning in and softly brushes his lips against Yuri’s again. “Can we just… Get each other off?" </p><p>Swallowing hard, Yuri nods, his hand reaching up and tangling into the back of Otabek’s hair "Yeah… Yes."</p><p>Yuri is the one to close the gap between them, sealing his lips over Otabek’s, his hand slipping down from his hair to the nape of Otabek’s neck, the other snaking underneath his shirt to run his fingertips over his chest. He’s practically purring into Otabek’s mouth, as he pulls the other boy down against him and rolls his hips. </p><p>Bringing his hands up to cup Otabek's cheeks and breaking away from his lips to gently press his forehead against his, he asks "Is this okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." It's an echo of Yuri’s response only moments before, mindless.  </p><p>Yuri shivers in the wake of it, hips bucking as Otabek’s fingers, tangle into his hair, pulling his head back to press his lips onto his throat. "Beka..." His hips are impatient, pressing up against Otabek’s crotch. They rock together both still frustratingly wearing their jeans.</p><p>Then, Otabek is the one shivering, his head rolling back a little as he sits up, trying to get more friction. A rough, low moan hitches in his throat.</p><p>"Beka?" Lifting one hand to cup Otabek’s cheek again, hips still grinding, Yuri says, his voice low and soft, his accent heavier than it normally is, "Look at me."</p><p>It takes him a few moments but, Otabek eventually does as he's told, lips wet and slightly parted as he meets Yuri’s eyes. </p><p>"Keep looking at me, baby."</p><p>The sound that slips past Otabek's lips at that moment can only be described as a whimper. </p><p>Yuri can’t help but raise an eyebrow. "You like that?" Smiling, he gently runs his thumb along Otabek’s sharp cheekbone. Seeing him like this, shivering and a little desperate above him, pressing kisses to his palm… Yuri has never felt so powerful. "You like that, babe?"</p><p>"Yeah." It comes out on a sigh.</p><p>Yuri is the one to whimper when Otabek shifts, his arm wraps around him, one hand at his hip, pulling Yuri up to sit closer. "Say it again?"</p><p>"Babe." Yuri shudders and smiles when Otabek’s lips move along the side of his neck. One hand lifts to scratch through the short hair on the back of Otabek’s head. “Tell me what you want, Beka.” He whispers.</p><p>"I want you."</p><p>"You have me,” There’s a fire behind that statement and it is the absolute truth. </p><p>Otabek's hips buck, hard. Yuri can tell that he's right on the edge now. He’s not sure how he knows, but he does.</p><p>Another kiss, hips rocking hard up against him, denim on denim, and Yuri shudders. The feel of Otabek’s cock rock hard and hot through his jeans is absolutely intoxicating. Pressing his lips to Otabek’s ear, he whispers, "Come for me, babe."</p><p>That alone is enough to push him over. A low, needy growl escapes Otabek's lips, Yuri eagerly devours the sound in a desperate, messy kiss as he follows suit.</p><p>There’s silence after. It’s only interrupted by the sound of the soft harmony of gasping breaths.  Otabek hides his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck. He doesn’t argue when Yuri hugs him closer, arms strong and warm over his shoulders. </p><p>"You're really good at that," Otabek says, his voice low, still panting for breath.</p><p>"Thanks..." It nearly sounds like a laugh. “Never done that before.” </p><p>Yuri feels Otabek’s lips quirk into a smile against his skin "Neither have I."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments fuel my fire x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>